Early Morning Love
by nurserachie2012
Summary: Harry and Hermione can't sleep, so they both end up in the living room of Number 4. What could happen? Oneshot


**Disclaimer: **I've said it before and i'll say it again, I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Hermione couldn't sleep. She had been thinking of Harry and her growing feelings for him. 'He is a friend that is all. I may love him, but he doesn't feel the same way. How could he?' she thought to herself in frustration.

She had been tossing and turning all night but just couldn't sleep, so she got up, put her dressing gown and slippers on, grabbed a book and headed for the Living Room in 12 Grimmauld Place.

Inhis own roomHarry couldn't sleep either. His feelings for Hermione were not what a friend should feel for another, but he couldn't help it. 'Oh this is stupid, I love her, I admit it,' he thought to himself, 'what can I do about it. I probably should tell her but she would either just laugh or be horrified.'

He finally gave up any pretence he had of sleeping at all tonight, get out of bed, left his room in Grimmauld Place and wondered down to the Living Room for some peace and quiet

Harry stopped at the door to the room after seeing Hermione curled up on the sofa with a book on her lap. He debated whether to leave her on her own, but he knew that if he didn't tell her how he felt he would never get a good nights sleep until he did.

He silently padded across the room towards her and she only looked up when he stubbed his toe on the coffee table and yelped in pain. Hermione looked up startled at the sound and smiled at Harry who was hopping up and down holding his toe in both hands, a pained looked on his face.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, that bloody well hurt," whispered Harry furiously.

Hermione giggled at Harry hopping, and got up to help him onto the sofa next to her, with him still nursing his red and sore toe, his bottom lip jutted out in a cute pout.

"Oh are you ok Harry? Did that hurt?" she asked quietly, touching his arm with her hand.

Harry felt her hand on his arm and really liked the feeling of her touching him, so he didn't complain when her hand went to his back and started rubbing it in circles.

'Oh god, I'm stroking his back', thought Hermione, feeling her body temperature rise to an uncomfortable level making her heart beat harder against her ribs.

'Ok, calm down Hermione, he doesn't know you fancy him. To him this is just me comforting him because he is hurt'

They sat still for about half an hour, Hermione with her hand on his back and Harry with his foot in his hands.

Neither wanted to move until the sound of a grandfather clock striking 3 in the morning made them both jump back to reality.

Hermione quickly removed her hand from his back and stood up, before turning around and offering her hand to Harry to help him get up. Harry accepted her hand and neither missed the electricity that seemed to travel up their joined hands and through their whole bodies.

Hermione took a step back and pulled Harry up until there was just 2 centimetres space between their bodies, their hands still clasped together.

Hermione seemed to have trouble looking Harry in the eye, so he brought up the hand that was not holding hers and put it under her chin, pulling her eyes up to meet hers. Hermione watched as Harry's eyes went from hers to her lips then back again, as if silently telling her what he wanted to do.

Hermione tore her eyes from his beautiful green ones to look at his lips as well, then back at his eyes, telling him in a look that it was ok, as he leaned closer to her.

She leaned forward as well and they met in the middle, pressing their lips to each others. Harry put his arm around her waist and drew her to him and she put her free arm around his neck pulling his face closer to hers.

Lack of oxygen forced them to break the kiss but they continued to stare at each other, smiling from ear to ear.

As the clock stuck half past three, they both pulled from the embrace and turned to walk to the stairs together, knowing that tomorrow would be a very good day, they just hoped everyone would take their new relationship well.

As they parted company at the top of the stair they leaned in for one last kiss and both whispered, "I love you" at the same time, smiling to each other and themselves, easily falling to sleep in their separate rooms with huge smiles on their faces.

* * *

These two won't be getting together in the books any time soon, but i still like the ship. blackthornroses x


End file.
